Addmusic
Addmusic is a group of SMW hacking tools that allows you to insert music into Super Mario World using a TXT file with specific notes and commands. Addmusic first debuted with Carol's Addmusic, an astounding discovery in the world of Super Mario World hacking at the time. With Carol's Addmusic, a new wave of songs overtook SMWCentral. Addmusic eventually evolved, with different versions of it surfacing the tools section of the site; Romi's Addmusic, Carol's Addmusic, and Addmusic Made Easy. Mario's Keytastrophe was the first ever ROM hack to make use of custom music. Versions AddmusicM AddmusicM is a highly sophisticated version of Addmusic designed by homing and 757, two Japanese users. It has features such as new N-SPC commands and a more specialized sample insertion method. It is essentially a work in progress, but more info can be found here. HuFlungDu's Unofficial Addmusic 4.05 This version of Addmusic replaces all other versions on SMWCentral except for AddmusicM, which is the only one left up to date. This version is based off of Romi's Addmusic and adds many more methods of how commands are effectively used. However, all custom songs now require a header based on whether it is an Overworld or Level song. This header changes how echo is used, and thus breaks original songs that used echo. This requires them to be reinserted before use. AddmusicK AddmusicK is a new version of Addmusic by Kipernal that has as many features as AddmusicM, but is easier to use and also supports custom sound effects. It also features a fixed tremolo command; frees one sound effect channel; the ability to change original music, samples, and sound effects; support for large echo buffers; support for sample banks; does not require the AM4.05 header; defines sample usage in the MML files; and adds various new commands. It is compatible with most songs in the music section; however, sampled songs need to be converted before they can be used. It does not have a separate N-SPC patch that needs to be applied. Deprecated Versions These old versions of Addmusic are not used anymore because they break in more accurate emulators. Romi's Addmusic Romi's Addmusic was once the most popular music insertion tool. It has been replaced by Addmusic 4.05 and AddmusicM. Carol's Addmusic Carol's Addmusic is notable in that it is being used in recent versions of Kitiku Mario (aka Brutal Mario), Carol's own hack. This version has also been replaced. Carol's Addmusic also referred to "Addmusic By Perl", because of a mistranslation on the part of Carol. Carol obviously meant "Addmusic in Perl", where Perl is the programming language Carol's Addmusic is written in. Some people have reported the Windows executable version being detected as malware. This is likely a misdetection. MrNico666 has scanned two versions of Carol's Addmusic, versions 1.12 (English) and 1.22 (Japanese), with two separate malware scanners on two separate computers, one antivirus being BitDefender for Unices (on Linux) the other being Avira AntiVir (on Windows). Neither malware scanner detected any problems. Addmusic Made Easy Addmusic Made Easy is a batch-file wrapper around AddMusic to make it "n00b proof". Addmusic revX wraps Romi's Addmusic, while older versions wrap the original, Java-based Addmusic. N-SPC Most versions of Addmusic come with an "N-SPC patch" that, when applied to the ROM, reorganizes some data to allow users to do more things with their custom music using so-called "ADSR commands" (hence why the patch files are named MORE.asm and MORE.bin). It's required for some music files on SMWCentral; these files will be marked as such. However, this patch causes some older music that didn't require it to make random sounds. Also, some people have reported problems patching it on anything other than a clean ROM. To insert the patch, the very first time you use Romi's AddMusic, type in "-se" at the end to insert sound effects. Or, you can use XKAS. Category:Tools